Hungary and Japan's videos
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Hungary and Japan give certain characters seme-powder/lotion/spray and they watch. While they film, they get closer to each other. It's set during the beginning of WWII, before The Hungarian Revolution. (GerIta, PruAus, Spamano, SuFin, and HunJapan in an odd way.) (Yaoi! Lemon!) (LietPol and FrUK coming)
1. Handcuffs? (AusPrus)

Japan grinned at Hungary as she spoke. "I put the powder in his coffee this morning. It vill be vunderful." She smiled sadistically, fiddling with her wedding ring. She was married to Austria, and although she loved Austria, she knew that Austria was gay and did not like her back. The time was the beginning of WWII, before The Hungarian Revolution.

Japan held the camera as they hid in the tree, and he zoomed up to Prussia and Austria. "Ah, Austria, vhat are you...ahn..." Austria wasn't normally this dominant, and pure sadistic lust filled his lavender eyes. Austria rubbed at Prussia's erection through his pants, causing Prussia to moan quietly every once in a while. "Ah...Austria..." He suddenly moaned very loudly as Austria's hand went down the Prussian's pants, rubbing at Prussia's shaft. "Ahhhnnn! Owaaaa...That feels...really good...Please, Austria...Ah...Roderich, I need...I need...I need..." He was too embarrassed to say it.

The two walked indoors, and Japan pointed his camera to their bedroom window. They walked into Austria and Hungary's room, and Prussia was pushed onto the bed by Austria, who was carrying handcuffs.

"Ah, where did he...where did he get those?" Japan looked to Hungary, speaking very quiet.

"I...I had no idea he owned handcuffs." She looked at Japan, noticing that Japan had an erection that he was trying to conceal by placing his arm on his lap. Japan's face was bright red.

When they glanced back up, Prussia was handcuffed to the bed, shocked and pants-less, his erection being twisted and toyed with by Austria. Prussia was moaning incredibly loudly. "A-Ah! Austria, aaahmmph! Ah, that feels so gutt! Nnnyahhh..."

"Ah, I love it vhen you make sounds like zat. Ze vindows are open you know, you dirty, naughty boy." Austria's voice was low and breathy, something that Hungary, Japan, nor even Prussia had heard.

"Ah! Ach, Austria! N-No, I'm...I'm going to come, ah! S-Stop that...ah, leave that alone! Fuck, ah! A-A-hhh! Roderich~!" He came onto Austria's hand and shirt. He panted, then looked up at Austria. "Ah...I'm sorry...your shirt..." Prussia looked at the white shirt that he had surely stained permanently.

"Ah, don't vorry about it." Austria's voice was suddenly kind and caring, and he removed his shirt. He pulled off his navy trousers while twisting and rubbing at Prussia's penis, causing Prussia to grow hard again.

"Ahn...Austria...Ah, you're body is...so beautiful..." Prussia rolled his hips against Austria's causing Austria to let out a soft moan.

Japan couldn't make eye contact with Hungary. The arm he was trying to cover his erection up with was rubbing just perfectly. He accidentally let out a small little sexual whine with the feeling. He glanced at Hungary, accidentally making direct eye contact with her. Hungary was obviously very turned on, too, shown by her face tinged with red and her ragged breathing.

Japan blushed incredibly, seeming extremely embarrassed for looking at her. He tried to pay attention to Austria and Prussia. When he glanced back, Austria was fingering Prussia roughly.

"A-Ah! Be gentler, please...Ahn, I haven't bottomed before." It was rare for Prussia to be so bluntly honest and to actually show his weak side.

Austria seemed to show no mercy as he slammed his fingers in and out quickly and sharply. Prussia cried out in pain and pleasure.

Slowly, Austria's fingers slipped out. Without giving Prussia any warning, he slammed his erection into Prussia. Prussia cried out with surprise and pain. "Ah! Austria! Fuck, that hurts a lot! No, ah, mmph!" Prussia gripped Austria's hair tightly.

"Do you think you gave him too much seme powder...? I don't want him to hurt Prussia." Japan didn't make eye contact, and he winced with the feeling of his pants rubbing against his erection. Desperately he wanted to pull down his pants and underwear, and to touch himself, to finally just let it all out. But he couldn't, not when Hungary was there at least.

"No, it's alright. Prussia vill be fine. Besides, Austria is so hot vhen he's like zis. Look at how red his face is." Hungary's voice was quiet and breathy in the cold night air. Although it was a cold night, it felt incredibly warm for all four of them.

"Nn..." That was all Japan could respond with, and it wasn't so much of a response as an involuntary moan.

Prussia cried out with pleasure. "Fuck! No, Austria! Ah, ah, ah! Right there! Ah, ja! More, there! Mein Gott! Fuck yes! Ahn, verdammt!" Prussia came onto their chests, moaning incredibly loudly. Soon, Austria's voice rose louder and louder and he came.

The two lay by each other after Austria unlocked the handcuffs, gasping and panting for air. Prussia's breathing was incredibly ragged and didn't sound healthy, but Austria seemed used to it. It made Japan fearful, because he knew that countries in poor health were soon to die. That's why he was always trying to take care of sick countries so much, and was so careful and meticulous about preventing disease and sickness. Japan tried his best to ignore Prussia's wheezing, although it sat in the back of his head, telling him terrible things like how Prussia was soon to die. How would Germany and Italy feel? How would Prussia feel? How would Japan, himself, feel? Prussia couldn't die...that'd be awful.

Japan and Hungary sat there for, breathing heavily until they both calmed down enough to go home.


	2. I Love Him (ItaGer)

"I hid it in the pasta sauce. He had no idea. I feer rike I added way too much though. He does have a very smarr body, and I'm stirr not very good with the dosages with the seme powder. I'm used to the seme spray. Ah, I even added some uke powder into Germany's coffee."

Hungary grinned. "This ought to be good." She was holding the camera this time, and she flicked it on when she saw the two furiously making out.

"Ah...Italy...Mmph..." Germany moaned into Italy's lips as Italy tweaked Germany's nipples. Hungary zoomed the camera in. "Italy...That...feels really good..."

Japan admired how handsome Germany looked and how adorable he looked when he was whining and moaning. Japan only wished that Japan could take Italy's place, that he could pin Germany against the wall like Italy was doing, that he could care for him and make sure that Germany was okay and always felt loved.

Soon, their shirts were off, and Japan realized something that had never come across his mind: Germany had the tattoo under his arm, the tattoo that all Nazi officers received. Japan knew that Germany was a Nazi officer in that time era, but it never crossed his mind. Japan didn't mind though. Japan believed that the Japanese were superior than all, so he let Germany believe his silly little things. All of the main Axis Powers thought that their own country was superior to any other, even innocent-seeming little Italy.

Japan looked into the bedroom, where Italy had pinned Germany against a wall and was sucking him off. "Ach! Italien...J-Ja! Mehr..." He tried to grip at the wall, but obviously couldn't get a good grip because it was a wall. "Nnngh..." His face was bright red. Suddenly, he gasped. "Ach...N-Nein, leave that alone..." His blue eyes were wide with lust, yet panic and fear. Japan knew what was happening, and his face turned red.

"Why-a? Will-a you come~?" Italy taunted, rubbing at the base of Germany's erection that he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Ve..."

"A-Ah...Yes...Ahn, Italy...I-I-Italy~!" He moaned incredibly loudly, coming into Italy's mouth, gasping for air. Italy pulled away, swallowing it. Germany looked incredibly embarrassed, his face tinted pink. "Ach...I'm sorry...that vas...early..."

Japan felt his pants grow tight as he grew hard. The image of Germany looking so submissive, his face pink and apologizing for being early was enough to make him grow very hard. He imagined himself, standing up to meet Germany's eyes, whispering in his ear that it was alright and pushing Germany into the bed to slowly and passionately make love to him, all while comforting him and making him feel loved and cared for.

"I ruv Germany." Japan blushed incredibly, realizing what he just said. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but the words felt so nice to say.

Hungary paused before speaking. "He used to be a nice man." That was all she could say. She didn't know what else she could say. She looked back to the two. Germany was on the bed, moaning and gasping as his hands gripped at the sheet and Italy pounded into him. Italy was moaning very loudly, gasping for air. Germany was also very loud, panting and breathing heavily.

"Fuck! Ah, Italy...Nnnnh! Italy, Italy, ah, Feliciano!" Germany's moans grew louder and louder. "Ah! F-Feli...!" He whined sexually, clenching his beautiful crystal blue eyes shut.

"Ah, Doistu...Those...nngh...S-Sounds...! Ah, those sounds...you make...yyyaaahhh...you make are...s-so...cute..." Italy's arms were trembling, and he obviously was too weak to properly hold himself up.

"Ah! Verdammt! Italy, Italy, Italy!"

"Ludwig! Unnnaaahhh! I'm c-coming! Ludwig!"

"F-Feliciano! Uhhhnn!" Soon, they came, moaning incredibly loudly. Italy very slowly pulled out, extremely tired. He lay down next to Germany.

"I love you a lot, Germany. I love you so much, Doitsu. I love you." Italy lazily kissed Germany's cheek.

"I love you, too. I hope you never forget that." Germany smiled, wrapping his arms around the small Italian.

"Ve...Doitsu..."

Japan looked depressed because his love was unrequited. He sighed heavily. Hungary put an arm around him, making him blush even more than he already was. Something about her arm was warm and friendly though, and he didn't back away or even ask her not to do that. He simply looked up at her innocently.

"You poor man. I can't imagine how it feels to have the person you love so much love another." She looked at him, not moving from their eye contact, as if trying her best not to look at his erection.

"But Austria...He had sex with Prussia. Doesn't that bug you?" His voice was crisp and clear in the cold night air.

"No. I don't love Austria. I didn't marry him for love." She smiled, looking into his eyes deeper. She blushed suddenly, looking away. She removed her arm from his shoulder, then sighed slightly.


	3. Call Me Elizabeta (Spamano)

Hungary grinned with anticipation as Romano shut and locked the bedroom door. She looked up at Japan. "Don't you ever feel...vrong during this? Like ve're perverts?"

"Of course we're perverts, Hungary-san." He paused, blushing as he admitted his perversion. "We're firming peoper having sex."

She sighed, agreeing. "Japan...You can call me Elizabeta." Her eyes looked perfectly innocent and sweet, like a mild-mannered child.

Japan smiled kindly. "Then prease, carr me Kiku." His eyes didn't look so dull when he said that, in fact, they seemed to warm up.

They looked up, watching as Spain had his hands tied to the bed with rope. He was squirming a bit. "Ah...Roma...Porque...?"

Romano licked his lips, his curl bobbing as he looked viciously along Spain's body and lifted up Spain's t-shirt. "Ah, Lovi, I love you but...I have to get back to working...ahn..." He moaned as Romano licked Spain's nipples lecherously, gripping at Spain's body tightly. "Ah...Ah...Romano...Ah..."

Romano didn't speak, he just ferociously removed Spain's pants. Spain desperately wanted to reach up and rub at Romano's curl, grope at his body, and touch him, oh, did he want to touch him. He tried to squirm free from the rope, but Romano had tied it incredibly tightly. Spain gave in, allowing himself to be as submissive as possible and just enjoy it. "Ah...Romano...T-Touch me, please...Touch me..." He gasped, begging for his underwear to come off. "Touch me! Lovino, please!" He normally wouldn't beg, but he was desperate.

"Beg more. Beg me." Romano looked sadistic.

"Please! Ah, fuck! Please, please, Lovino!" He grinded his hips against Romano's. "Ah!"

"What-a do you want, Spain?"

"Touch me! Fuck, please! Ah, please! I need you inside of me! I need you to fuck me, touch me, kiss me, make love to me! Fuck, please! Please!" He moaned loudly. It was cliche to beg like this, and he fully knew it. He loved it, though; he absolutely loved having the beg like this.

Romano smiled, satisfied. He removed Spain's underwear, revealing a slender erection dripping pre-cum. Romano licked the underside of it, sticking his tongue in the head, then holding the base with his forefinger and thumb.

"Ah! Romano! Ah, ah!" Spain's hips raised up, pushing himself toward Romano even more. "Fuck! More! More!"

Romano wrapped his lips around it, his tongue swirling around the head. Spain moaned loudly, rolling his head back. "Lovino...Lovino...I love you! Ah!"

Romano hummed into it, sucking as hard as possible and bobbing his head back and forth. "Romano! Romano!" Spain tried to move his hands, but he couldn't. "Fuck! I'm coming! Lovino! Lovi...Lovi!"

Spain came, releasing himself into Romano's mouth. He gasped for air as Romano swallowed. "Ah...Hah...Lovino..."

Japan blushed incredibly. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Spain and Romano having sex. He let out a little whimper as his pants rubbed against his erection. "Nnh..." His face turned bright red, looking back up to see the two. Romano had his fingers inside of Spain and he was kissing Spain passionately.

"Ah! Roma...Romano...Hah...Ah..." He clenched his green eyes shut tightly. His face was bright red, and he was rolling his hips involuntarily. Romano removed his fingers, setting himself up, rubbing at Spain's hole with his erection.

"I'm going to push in now."

"Do it...Hah, do it...I need you...I need you inside..." He gulped for air, looking up at Romano.

Romano slowly pushed in, causing Spain to gasp slightly, looking down to watch Romano tenderly begin to thrust. "Ah...Roma...Lovi..."

Romano squinted his eyes shut, gasping. "Hah...Fwah...Spain...Spagna..." He bit his lip, burying his head into Spain's shoulder. "Toni...Ah, Antonio..."

They sped up, pushing deeper into each other. Spain let out a loud moan as his prostate was hitting, wanting to touch Romano so desperately. "Lovino! L-Lovino!" He cried out loudly.

"Antonio! Antonio!" Romano shouted loudly, biting Spain's shoulder.

Spain knew that he'd have a hickey, although he could cover it easy because it was on his shoulder. He really didn't mind if others saw a hickey. Besides, it was only one.

Soon, their moans grew louder and their minds more frantic and chaotic.

"Te amo! T-Te amo!"

"Ti amo! Ah, hah! Nnngh, yes! Ti amo!"

They both came at the same time, moaning and tell each other that they loved one another in their native languages. Romano slowly pulled out, lying next to Spain. Romano breathed heavily.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so dominant." Spain tried to catch his breath.

"And I didn't know you had it in you to be so submissive." Romano smiled, then gently kissed Spain before snuggling into his warm chest.

Japan was breathing heavily. He glanced at Hungary as she spoke. "Next...America and England."


	4. Let Me Help You (USUK)

Japan watched as America removed his bomber jacket, then his white t-shirt. America looked incredibly embarrassed and flushed. "England...Ah, I'm sorry..." America's body had a large scar across his abdomen, and it was very fresh looking. "I'm so ugly."

"America. I love you, and you're so handsome... Wh-What is that scar, though? Is that...?"

Japan knew full well what it was, for it only happened a year ago.

"C-Can we not talk about Japan right now? He's really the last thing I want to think about during sex." His voice was quiet, yet serious. England nodded, nibbling at America's neck.

"You can learn a lot about a person's body this way. A lot of things about them in general." Hungary's voice was quiet and shy.

Japan nodded shyly. He didn't know what to say. He was watching enemies have sex. So why did he feel himself growing hard as England bit and nibbled at America's body, licking and lapping at nipples while unzipping America's jeans? It was wrong, these were the enemies.

"Ahn...England..." America reached down, unbuttoning England's white dress shirt then unzipping England's pants.

England's emerald eyes shined as he removed his jeans, letting them slip off his body. "Are you a virgin by any chance?"

"N-No..." America said, all too quickly. His voice was shaky and embarrassed.

England slipped off his boxer briefs, revealing his thick, yet of an average length, erection with an intense curve. "There's no need to be ashamed. C'mon, take the rest of your clothes off and we'll begin."

America blushed, taking his jeans and boxers off simultaneously. He had an average to short erection of average width. England rolled on a condom. "Gotta keep it safe, right?"

Suddenly, England pinned America to the wall, so that America was facing the wall. England grabbed the lubricant from his jeans pocket, coating his fingers in the gel. He kissed America's cheek as he pushed in a finger, squirming through skin.

"Ah...Arthur...Ah..." He sounded like he was in pain. "Ah, it...stings..."

"I know. Shh, it'll be alright." His voice was calm and soothing.

Meanwhile, Japan was squirming with the feeling of being so erect. "Nnh..." He blushed incredibly for making a sound. Suddenly, he felt something stroke his erection, a hand, and his eyes went wide. He looked over to Hungary.

"It looks painful. Let me help." Her green eyes were lustful, yet caring. In the way that you weren't sure if she was going to tie you up and make love to you or wrap you in a blanket and give you hot cocoa. Or both.

"Nnnah...Hungary...chan..." He turned off the camera, trying to suppress moans. "Ah...Erizabeta...No, we're in pubric. What if America-yogisha or Engrand-yogisha hear?"

She smiled wickedly, grabbing his hand as she helped him out of the tree they were sitting in. She opened her car door, pushing him in and getting in with him, shutting the door.

She pulled down his pants, causing him to blush more. "Eriza...ah...beta...chan..." His face was bright red. Suddenly, she leaned down and kissed him, surprising him even more. "I never knew...you wanted this...with me..."

"I couldn't handle those turned on faces you make, you look so adorable when you're so completely turned on. I love how you try to hide the fact you have an erection, but it's so obvious." Her eyes were lustful. "Now turn that camera back on. Let's make a movie."

He nodded, turning it on and setting it on the arm rest between the passenger and the driver's seat, so that it would film them in the back seats.

She lifted up his shirt, revealing his pale and damaged body. It was before the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, so he didn't have burn scars yet, but his body had several scars.

"You're so handsome. Take off your shirt." She was so direct. He removed his shirt as she unbuttoned hers, letting it drop to the ground. She had a lacy black bra and smaller breasts, exactly what Japan loved. He had a thing for women with smaller chests. It made them look cute, and he loved how ironic it was; Hungary being so lustful and dominant, yet she looked so cute and innocent.

She rubbed at his nipples, causing him to bite his lip to suppress a sound. "Let your sounds out. Most people are asleep at this time of night, just let your sounds out."

She helped his underwear off, revealing his tall erection. He squirmed, looking up at Hungary innocently. Hungary giggled, pulling her jeans off, then her underwear. Japan blushed incredibly as he noticed that she had shaved her pubic hair in the shape of a heart. This was clearly a woman who had sex often enough to actually specially shave her pubic hair in a certain way. She was probably very experienced.

She put her hands on Japan's shoulders, looking at him straight in the eyes. Hungary stretched to pull a condom from the glove box, gently rolling it onto Japan's erection, causing him to sit up, gripping her shoulders. She gently slipped his erection into her vagina, causing him to moan slightly. "Ah...Hungary..."

The two slowly began moving, their lips meeting. "Ah...Erizabeta...chan..."

"There's no need for honorifics vhen ve're having sex." Her voice was low and breathy. "Kiku...Ahn..."

They involuntarily sped up, causing Japan to bury his head in Hungary's. "Ah...E-Eriza...beta..." He bit his lip as she tightened around him. "Haahh..."

"Kiku...nnnh...Kiku..." She moaned, gripping his soft and silky hair. She loved the feeling of Asian hair, it was like petting a kitten, but softer. "Kiku..."

Japan reached behind Hungary, unhooking her bra and letting it fall off her body. "Nnh...Hah...Ah..." The sped up more, causing Hungary to bury her face into Japan's shoulder, pleasure eating her inside out.

She gulped for air, biting her lip and gripping his hair very tightly now. Japan didn't care, he found it sexy how she gripped his hair.

"Ah! K-Kiku~!" She orgasmed, gasping and continuing to move as quickly as possible.

"Hah...Hah...Kiku!" She cried out, loving every second of this. Part of her wished it wouldn't end. Part of her wished that she could have sex with Japan often. He was so...so sensitive and kind and so handsome. He had slender pale fingers, and she loved how he almost didn't have a single hair on his body. He was so sexy, yet at the same time, so perfect. I mean, there was that whole racism thing he had going on... But that didn't matter, he was perfect. Suddenly, something broke her train of thought.

"Erizabeta! Ah...Ahhh...! Erizabeta! Ah, I'm about to come...!" He looked up to meet her eyes. His eyes looked desperate, almost panicked. He was embarrassed. His whole body tightened, like he was trying to use all his strength and willpower not to give in and come.

"Hey, you don't need to hold it in. You can come, you know." Her voice was soft and gentle as she petted his hair. She let out a moan, but continued to comfort him and stroke his hair. "Hah...Kiku..."

"Ah! Erizabeta!" He gripped her body tightly, burying his head into her shoulder once again, and letting the pleasure wash over him. He finally gave in to his body while moaning loudly.

They sat there for a while, tired and shocked from their orgasms. Slowly, Hungary pulled away from Japan. They were both panting, gulping for air. They fell asleep on each other, panting.

* * *

"They're having in a shag in their car together! Outside of our house!" England and America watched out the window of their bedroom.

"Erizabeta! Ah...Ahhh...! Erizabeta! Ah, I'm about to come...!" Japan's voice was loud and very sexual. England and America watched as Hungary's whole car shook.

"Is that Jappie and Hungary?" America watched.

"Yeah, that's the Jap." England sighed.

"Maybe they got ideas from us." America chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, as England looked like he was about to kill somebody.

"I can't believe them!"

* * *

**One more chapter coming! :3 I hope you enjoyed it so far. The last one doesn't have much to do with the plot, but I had written it and didn't know what to do. Unless you want your heart to feel a little sad, then don't read the next chapter! xD See you next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Invading (SuFin) (Bonus Chapter)

"Su-san...Ah, I love you. You should know that." Finland smiled as his hands groped and gripped at Sweden's body through his red flannel. Finland returned to kissing Sweden, his tongue exploring Sweden's mouth.

Sweden looked so submissive, kissing back with his face bright red. "Finland...I l've you...s' m'ch..."

Finland backed Sweden against the bedroom wall, kissing him. Finland glanced down after feeling something hard press against his abdomen, causing Sweden to let out a sexual whine. "Nnh...Fin..."

"Ah, you're really hard. Am I that hot?" He reached down, stroking it roughly through Sweden's jeans.

"Fin..." His face turned bright red, their lips meeting again. "Ah..." Sweden would moan into their mouths occasionally. "Nn...Hnn...Ah, Fin..."

Finland unbuttoned Sweden's shirt while kissing him passionately. Sweden's face suddenly turned bright red, and he looked embarrassed. "Finland...No, ah...don't 'ook at 'y b'dy."

Finland looked down at Sweden's body, covered in small and fresh scars. They were relatively orderly, around his hips and chest. "Su-san...Su-san, take off your shirt fully, let me see."

Sweden had tears in his eyes, removing his flannel. His forearms and shoulders were covered in the same small and familiar scars that were on his body. "Su-san..." His eyes filled with concern. Suddenly, they looked stern. "Berwald, what are these from?" When Sweden didn't answer, his voice grew sterner. "Berwald, did you do this to yourself?"

Tears formed in Sweden's cool blue eyes. He nodded slightly, ashamed of himself. "Yes..."

"Berwald, show me the rest of your body. You didn't cut anywhere else, did you?" He looked incredibly concerned, pulling Sweden's pants down a bit, revealing even more scars. "Oh..Su-san! You poor, poor thing...Why would you do this? Why?"

"My count'y...ah, is kn'wn as the homophobes of the N'rdics." Although the country of Sweden is pretty accepting now, back then it wasn't at all. Even now, Americans see Sweden as so accepting, the other Nordic countries view them as the homophobic bigots of the Nordics.

"Oh, Su-san!" Finland looked at him, like he didn't know what to do or what to say. "Su-san, Norway will know about this! He is known for being very accepting when it comes to mental illnesses, and he knows everything there is to know about helping somebody with illnesses, especially something common in the world of mental health like this. You poor man...You poor man." Finland hugged Sweden tightly.

"Don't you ever feel like ve're invading? I mean, like ve shouldn't be vatching? Of course ve aren't, ve're vatching people have sex but...sex is so personal. You can see all of a person's scars and...there's a lot of secrets hidden on a person's body." Hungary's voice was quiet and serious.

"I didn't rearize how much we wourd rearn about Sweden-san. Maybe things we shouldn't have known about him." His voice was hushed, but anything but soft. His voice was intense and guilty. He turned off the camera.

"M-Maybe...Maybe we shourd g-go." Japan looked ashamed of himself, guilty beyond belief.

"Yes. Maybe ve should." They silently got off of the tree, walking away while feeling shocked about what they saw, and guilty about the fact they filmed it.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Every single review and/or rating is appreciated and loved! Thanks so so so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please read more of my stuff. I apologize, this story isn't so much about the people they're viewing but more about Hungary and Japan's relationship. I apologize for the historical inaccuracies. This is the one story I just don't care about the history of it so so much. You know? Thanks for reading! I love you! :3**


End file.
